Disparaître à leurs yeux
by Narda
Summary: Il voulait disparaître pour ne plus rien ressentir mais dans le monde magique, il ne faut rien souhaiter à la légère. Et pourquoi atil fallu que ce soit eux qui puissent le voir...slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Je me lance dans une toute nouvelle histoire très différente des autres. Ce n'est pas une histoire dans le même style que les autres puisque c'est un slash Harry/Drago.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Disparaître à leurs yeux

Chapitre 1 :

Une gorgée…

Une autre gorgée…

L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge mais il n'en avait cure. Il espérait annihiler la douleur de son cœur en la remplaçant par une autre.

Le monde était cruel.

Ils étaient cruels.

Il est cruel.

Depuis tant d'années, il s'acharnait sur lui. Il n'avait rien demandé, il n'avait jamais voulu tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

La célébrité ?

Il l'aurait volontiers troqué contre le retour de son parrain, Sirius.

La richesse ?

Il l'aurait donné à n'importe qui si cela pouvait ramené Cédric à la vie.

Présentement, Harry Potter avait 17ans et il n'espérait plus qu'à une seule chose : Que tout cela s'arrête.

Mais qu'en bien même, il aurait mis toute sa volonté pour ignorer tout se qu'il s'était passé, il avait toujours cette prophétie. Cette putain de prophétie qui lui dictait son avenir. Elle s'enroulait autour de ses poignets tels des chaînes pour l'emprisonner dans un futur sanglant.

Mourir ou être tuer.

Son avenir n'avait rien à envier bien que beaucoup l'adule.

En cette nuit froide, il était dehors, assis au bord du lac, une bouteille à la main. Il prit de nouveau une gorgée en grimaçant lorsque l'alcool coula doucement dans sa gorge en la brûlant. Personne ne savait qu'il était là, même pas ses amis et c'était tant mieux.

Ils devaient tous dormir en pensant à des jours meilleurs.

A rêver à leur avenir rempli de joie et entouré de ce qu'il aime.

Harry ne rêvait plus. L'occlumencie empêchait Voldemort d'entrer dans son esprit mais cela empêchait aussi tout rêve de se créer lorsqu'il dormait. Par conséquent, en même temps qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser l'occlumencie, tous ces rêves s'étaient évaporés.

Harry pensait à ses amis.

Ses amis qui s'étaient décidés à sortir ensemble après tant d'années à se tourner autour sans jamais accepter la réalité en face. Ce jour là, Harry avait été content pour eux et en avait même oublier ses pensées sombres. Mais ce fut de courte durée. A présent, ils passaient leur temps ensemble. Normal quant on est un couple. Une amitié à trois c'est difficile alors quant deux d'entre eux se mettait ensemble, le troisième se trouve à l'écart. Il voulait leur parler mais à quoi bon les ennuyer avec ses problèmes. Il sur montait comme il pouvait ses peurs, ses doutes et son avenir.

Hermione lui avait dit de se trouver une petite amie.

A quoi bon ? Il ne savait même pas si dans un an il sera encore là. Pourquoi faire de la peine a quelqu'un ? Encore…

Il s'enfermait dans le mutisme et devenait amer. Ses amis l'avaient remarqué, il en était sûr. Leurs regards les trahissaient. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait.

C'est vrai…ils avaient la bouche trop occupé ailleurs, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il chassa vite cette pensée.

Pourtant, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et le froid grisant de la nuit, il prit une décision.

Il fera ce qu'on lui dit.

Il fera ce qu'il doit faire.

Il mourra s'il le faut.

Mais s'il survit, Harry se jura de ne plus jamais laisser quiconque dicter sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il prit a nouveau une gorgée comme pour sceller un pacte.

Il grimaça en se disant que cette bouteille avait vraiment très mauvais goût. Une mauvaise cuvée certainement. Il haussa les épaules avant de reprendre à nouveau une gorgée. Il n'était pas là pour apprécier la finesse de l'alcool mais pour oublier.

…

A ce moment précis, il aurait aimé disparaître.

Ne jamais avoir existé.

Ne jamais avoir souffert.

Ne jamais avoir vu.

Ne jamais avoir senti.

Disparaître tout simplement.

Chancelant, il se releva. La tête lui tournait et il commençait à voir en double. Les autres fois, il buvait plus et pourtant, il n'était pas cet état. Il s'adossa à un arbre en attendant que les vertiges passent.

Mais ils ne passèrent pas.

Le monde tournait.

Le lac tournait.

Le château tournait.

La bouteille d'alcool glissa de sa main et vint se briser sur les racines.

Il fixa ses mains qui tremblaient. Il ferma les yeux en espérant que ce malaise passerait.

Ses jambes tremblaient, elle aussi et bientôt, elles ne supportèrent plus son poids et il se sentit glisser sur le côté et dans un bruit sourd, il s'écroula sur le sol. Il poussa un léger cri de douleur quand il sentit le verre brisé rentrant dans ses mains et dans son bras. Du sang coulait abondamment de ses plaies.

Il tenta de se relever mais il échoua. Le monde continuait de tourner autour de lui et son corps fut parcouru de frisson incontrôlable.

Il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il sentit des picotements dans sa nuque, puis dans ses bras, son ventre et ses jambes. Il souffle saccadé, il s'appuya sur l'arbre pour se relever. Péniblement, il y réussit avant de s'effondrer en avant. Le visage tourné vers le sol, sa vue se brouillait. Il aurait voulu appeler à l'aide mais personne ne l'aurait entendu et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Résigné à son sort, il ne bougea plus et se laissa emporté vers l'inconscient.

* * *

Au même moment, dans une salle de classe vide. 

Un groupe de Serpentard de septième année se trouvait assis sur les vieilles chaises branlantes d'une salle désaffectée. Drago Malefoy avait les pieds sur une table de travail en face de lui. Blaise Zabini avait passé son pied sur son genou et son bras pendait mollement derrière son dossier de chaise. Théodore Nott avait les jambes écartées, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains liées et le regard tourné vers un point invisible. Les deux filles du groupe, Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode semblaient s'agiter autour d'une table en tournant le dos au garçon. La pièce était miteuse, les meubles étaient rongés par les mites. Les araignées semblaient avoir élu domicile en cette pièce pourtant cela ne semblait pas rebuter plus que ça le groupe de Serpentard. Il faut préciser qu'il avait élu domicile en ce lieu afin de ne pas être dérangé pas quelqu'un et puis… qui irait imaginer qu'une bande de Serpentard serait dans une pièce aussi miteuse de leur plein gré.

Blaise fronça les sourcils en entendant les jeunes adolescentes chuchoter.

"Bordel ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? On n'a pas toute la nuit," grogna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il eut deux regards qui le fusillèrent sur place.

"Il faut que ce soit parfait !" répondit enfin Milicent.

"Pas besoin que ce soit parfait", continua Théodore.

Elles haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent leur travail. Les garçons ne pouvaient voir que leur dos mais ils pouvaient parfaitement entendre le petit clapotis…comme de l'eau que l'on versait dans une bouteille. Pourtant chacun savait que ce n'était pas de l'eau.

"Qu'est ce que vous mettez dedans les filles ?" demanda Drago.

Pansy se retourna vers les garçons, le regard triste et mélancolique.

"Un peu de tout et de rien…"Son regard se porta sur la table avant de revenir vers les autres adolescents. "Ça risque d'être un peu fort."

"On s'en doutait", plaisanta Blaise.

Pansy eut un mince sourire et retourna à sa tâche. Milicent se saisit de cinq verres qu'elle plaça sur une table en face des garçons. Pansy s'approcha en tenant une grande bouteille à la main. Lentement, elle versa le contenu dans chacun des verres. Chacun des Serpentard se saisit d'un verre rempli. Théodore mit son nez juste au dessus de son verre et le retira bien vite en soufflant.

"Alors à quoi boit-on ?" demanda Milicent.

"A notre futur vie ou à nos quelques mois de liberté," ironisa sa camarade.

"A la liberté que nous n'avons pas," scanda Drago.

Chacun approuva et but d'une traite leur verre. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit. Pansy venait de lâcher son verre et se tenait à la table en face d'elle en ayant le souffle saccadé. A côté d'elle, Milicent toussait en se tenant la gorge. Les trois autres Serpentard, soufflait fortement et ils avaient les mains crispées sur les tables ou sur leurs chaises. Théodore fut le premier à se reprendre.

"Qu'est ce que vous ave mis ? ça arrache !"

Les filles se regardèrent et Milicent fronça les sourcils.

J"e t'avais dit de mettre moins de Whisky pur feu," cracha-t-elle d'une voix étrangement cassée.

"Ce serait mieux passé si tu n'avais pas rajouté cet alcool moldu", répliqua sa camarade.

"Ça lui a donné du goût au moins."

Un ange passa avant que les Serpentard ne partent à rire. Ils ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Leurs rires devenaient hystériques comme pour relâcher une certaine pression. Puis peu à peu, ils se calmèrent mais à présent ce n'était plus des rires que l'on entendait mais des pleurs. Pansy venait de se cacher le visage entre ses mains et quelques larmes glissaient entre ses doigts. Milicent la prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement.

"Je ne veux pas," murmura Pansy en sanglotant.

"Personne ne veut," déclara Drago." On est tous comme toi. Personne ne veut."

Pansy se redressa en chassant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle reprit une respiration normale mais ses yeux rougis la trahissaient. Milicent, le regard triste, lui massait doucement le dos.

Après un long silence pesant, Théodore prit la parole.

"On le savait tous que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard pas vrai ?"

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement et attendirent la suite.

"Vous n'avez jamais pensé à…"

"A demander de l'aide ? "termina Drago.

"Oui…"

"Si bien sûr comme tout le monde ici je pense. Je pense que tout le monde s'est déjà imaginer aller parler à un professeur pour lui demander de l'aide, monter les escaliers menant chez le directeur pour lui demander une sécurité ou tout simplement arrêter Potter dans un couloir pour lui parler."

"Mais on ne l'a pas fait…"

"Non car pour Potter Serpentard rime avec mangemort, "cracha Drago.

"Et quelle sécurité ils pourraient nous offrir, hein ? Restez enfermez pendant des années dans un endroit qu'ils croient sûr pour découvrir un jour sur le seuil, des mangemorts."

"Pour tout le monde, on est que des fils de mangemorts. Tel père tel fils, non ?"

Chacun avait le regard dans le vide, pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie s'il avait le choix.

"Et s'enfuir ? vous y avez pensé," demanda Milicent.

"Oui…mais pour aller où ? Où que l'on soit, ils nous retrouveront et ils nous ferons payer notre trahison. Et puis on a 17 ans. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse à 17 ans. On n'a pas d'argent. En moins de deux ils nous retrouveront."

"Je vous propose un pacte", coupa Théodore.

Chacun le regardèrent.

On essaye par tous les moyens de trouver une solution pour éviter ça et s'en sortir ensemble."

Ils eurent un sourire et d'un simple regard, pour tous, le pacte était scellé. Ils se sortiraient tous de là sinon, ils iraient ensemble et supporteraient leur nouvelle vie ensemble. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il fasse vite, très vite s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver d'ici quelques mois avec la marque des ténèbres sur le bras.

* * *

Harry papillonna légèrement des yeux. Le soleil se levait et malgré la faible lueur, il referma les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et ses mains le faisaient souffrir. Il respira un grand coup avant de se mettre en position assise. 

Les garçons de son dortoir devaient être debout et ils devaient certainement s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir vu son lit défait. Peut importe, il dirait la vérité, qu'il avait dormi à la belle étoile.

Harry s'inquiétait plus en se remémorant la veille…ou plutôt ce matin très tôt. Le monde avait tourné. Il avait eut mal et il était tombé inconscient. Pourquoi ? Ça n'était pas normal. Il ferma doucement les yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître son mal de tête.

"AH ! Lucy regarde !"

Harry sursauta. Il ne les avait pas entendu arriver.

Que cette fille pouvait avoir la voix stridente. Elle semblait résonner dans se tête et venir se cogner contre son crâne.

"Quoi ?"

"Mais regarde ! Regarde !" cria-t-elle.

"OH !"

"Pitié, moins fort, "souffla Harry en se massant les tempes.

Il savait qu'il devait avoir une mauvaise tête mais pas la peine de crier ainsi. Il entendit les jeunes filles marcher vers lui et se pencher à quelques centimètres de sa jambe droite pour ramasser quelques débris de verre de son ancienne bouteille.

"Regarde ! Il y a du sang, quelqu'un à du se blesser."

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris. Quelqu'un ? Il n'était pas assez voyant comme ça ?

"Il y en a sur l'arbre aussi."

Elles s'approchèrent de l'arbre et donc encore plus de Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il remarqua que les deux jeunes filles étaient des Poufsouffles, des troisièmes ou quatrièmes années d'après lui.

I"l doit être blessé."

"Il faut prévenir quelqu'un tu crois ?"

"Il a du aller à l'infirmerie je pense."

"Oui…tu as raison. Allez on rentre j'ai faim."

Elles partirent sans plus un mot. Harry n'avait pas bougé. A présent bien réveillé malgré son mal de tête qui persistait, il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Ces filles avaient parlés comme s'il n'était pas là. Pourtant, elles étaient venues tellement près qu'elle n'avait pas pu ne pas le voir.

Pourtant, elle semblait ne pas l'avoir vu.

Comme s'il n'était pas là.

Comme s'il était invisible.

* * *

Alors? j'attend votre verdict pour ce premier chapitre. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de cette histoire. En ce moment je suis très inspiré pour celle là. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas joyeuse comme les autres je l'aime beaucoup. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront bien sûr mis en ligne sur mon blog.

Sur ce...Bonne lecture!

* * *

Disparaître à leurs yeux

Chapitre 2 :

Un bruit assourdissant résonnait dans la grande salle. Les Poufsouffles parlaient avec animation en pouffant de rire par moment. Les Serdaigles parlaient avec passion des cours de la veille et de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre aujourd'hui. Les Gryffondors se racontaient des blagues et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de rire. Ces trois tables paraissaient sans soucis et leurs élèves vivaient pleinement leurs années d'étude.

Pourtant, dans la grande salle, il y avait une quatrième table mais elle paraissait plus sombre, plus bridée, moins libre. Les élèves ne faisaient que chuchoter et jeter des regards sombres aux autres élèves. C'est impression que les autres élèves avaient des Serpentard. Pourtant, en tant normal, ils étaient comme les autres mais aujourd'hui, aucun Serpentard n'osait ouvrir la bouche ou s'il le faisait s'était en chuchotant pour être sûr que seul son voisin pousse l'entendre.

Pourquoi étaient-ils comme cela ?

Il suffit de suivre leurs regards.

Aucun Serpentard ne parlaient et pourtant, ils regardaient tous un même point.

Le milieu de la table des Serpentards.

Un groupe de Serpentards en septième année.

Les Serpentards regardaient ces cinq élèves qui d'habitude affichaient un air fier et arrogant. Ces cinq élèves qui d'habitude inspiraient le respect auprès de ses congénères. Mais aujourd'hui, les regards qui se portaient sur eux n'avaient rien de respectueux. C'était plutôt de regard de surprise et d'étonnement. En effet, ces cinq élèves avaient en ce matin, de bien mauvaise mine. Théodore Nott avait le visage dans le creux de sa main et ses yeux semblaient sur le point de se fermer. Son camarade à côté de lui Drago Malefoy, avait fermé les yeux et se massait les tempes en murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour tous les Serpentards étonnés. Blaise Zabini était complètement avachis sur la table, se moquant de l'allure qu'ils devaient donner aux autres. Les deux filles, Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode semblaient se soutenir mutuellement, leur épaules se touchant et la tête de Pansy penchait dangereusement vers sa camarade.

Le silence des Serpentards attira l'attention des autres élèves et des professeurs qui se tournèrent vers les Serpentards pour découvrir pourquoi ils étaient si soudainement silencieux.

Les discussions repartirent de plus belle lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'était des Serpentards de Septième année.

"Ils ne peuvent pas se taire ! "grogna Drago.

"Tu leur en demande trop là," répliqua Pansy.

Drago poussa un gémissement. Il avait un horrible mal de tête et ce bruit n'arrangeait en rien son état.

"Pansy ?"

Pansy ouvrit légèrement un œil vers Blaise.

"Quoi ?"

"Milicent ?"

La jeune fille regarda à son tour son ami.

"Quoi ?"

"La prochaine fois je ne vous laisse plus … Nous préparez un cocktail comme vous dîtes," articula-t-il avec difficulté.

"Eh !" protestèrent les jeunes filles.

"Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Blaise !"scanda Théodore. "On ne devrait jamais laisser des femmes s'approcher de l'alcool."

"Pppfff ! Bande de machos !"

"Il fallait fêter ça comme il se doit."

"Jamais eu de fêtes plus pourri, "s'écria Blaise.

Le petit groupe commença à rire nerveusement sous le regard inquiet des autres élèves.

"Pitié, ne me faites pas rire, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête, "demanda Milicent.

Drago se pencha sur la table en faisant signe à ses amis d'en faire autant. Ils s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Ils se mirent à chuchoter pour être sûr de n'être entendre par personne.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier après notre discussion. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Blaise ! Oui malgré la dose d'alcool, j'y ai beaucoup pensé."

Blaise leva les mains et lui fit un regard d'excuse par très convaincant.

"Donc je disant que j'y avais réfléchi, répéta-t-il en jetant une regard noir à son camarade, et il faut qu'on se sortent de cette situation coûte que coûte."

"Tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne peut pas."

"Si. On ne l'est pas encore alors on peut toujours essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette merde," cracha-t-il.

Pansy se tortilla sur sa chaise en sentant le mauvais regard que lui lançait le blond.

"Tu sais ce que nos parents en diront."

"Rien à faire de nos parents. Hier, on avait un coup dans le nez quand on a dit ça mais enfin de compte, je pense qu'on peut essayer de s'en sortir."

Les Serpentards se dévisagèrent avant de lentement acquiescer les uns après les autres. Pansy soupira et acquiesça à son tour en lui souriant légèrement.

"Et que proposes-tu, "questionna Théodore.

Drago soupira et son regard s'assombrit.

"Il faut qu'on se dépêche avant d'être dans cette histoire jusqu'au cou."

"On est dedans jusqu'au cou, "coupa Blaise.

"Non. Pour le moment, on a juste eu la date où on sera…marqué. On n'a encore eu aucune mission, ni aucun ordre de tu-sais-qui donc on est encore libre de nos mouvements, "expliqua Drago.

"Plus pour longtemps… "souffla Milicent.

"Je le sais c'est pour ça qu'il faut faire vite."

Il fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration.

"ça m'en coûte de dire ça, mais on n'y arrivera pas tout seul, il nous faut de l'aide et…"

Drago se racla la gorge mais à côté de lui, Théodore eut un sourire et continua à sa place.

"Et c'est toi qui dis ça !"

"Quoi ? dire quoi ?" demanda Pansy.

"Tu es sérieux ? "questionna Théodore en ignorant l'adolescente.

Drago le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était désespéré. Ils étaient tous désespérés. Drago en oublia complètement son mal de tête ainsi que les autres qui attendait sa réponse même s'il ne comprenait de quoi parlait Théodore.

"Oui je pense que…"

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, prit une profonde inspiration mais ne prononça aucune parole. C'était tellement dur d'admettre ça mais c'était la seule solution s'il voulait tous s'en sortir.

"Il faudrait que l'on ait la confiance des Gryffondors… enfin surtout de Potter…"

Les Serpentards le dévisagèrent comme s'il venait de dire les mots interdits. Il n'y avait que Théodore qui ne le regardait pas ainsi.

"Je suis d'accord avec lui," déclara enfin Théodore, brisant ainsi le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Les autres se tournèrent à leur tour vers lui. Milicent abaissa sa main sur la table avec plus ou moins de délicatesse faisant ainsi sursauter ses camarades.

"Vous vous sentez bien ?"

"Vous êtes tombés sur la tête."

Les deux jeunes filles et Blaise devaient les prendre pour des fous certainement.

"Ecoutez," commença calmement Blaise, "je comprend, je sais, mais on ne va pas effacer tant d'années de haine du jour au lendemain. On s'est détesté pendant plus de six ans. Vous pensez sérieusement que si on lui tend la main en signe d'amitié, il va accepter. Moi je n'y crois pas."

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent silencieusement.

"Si on se rapproche d'eux, ils vont se poser des questions."

"Oui je sais mais…"

"Non toi écoute moi", coupa Blaise en regardant Drago," Tu penses qu'ils ne vont pas se poser des questions ? Qu'ils nous accepterons facilement ?"

"Oh ! Si tu me laissais…"s'énerva Drago

"Oui c'est une bonne idée, je le conçois…mais tu te rend compte du temps que cela nous prendra ? Et le temps nous manque tu le sais ! s'écria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu."

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira et fixa ses mains en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Son visage affichait une moue contrariée mais rapidement, il releva la tête. A ce moment-là, ses camarades virent dans son regard qu'il était déterminé.

"Je le sais ! Je sais qu'on ne peut pas se présenter à eux comme ça en leur tendant la main. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas leur expliquer la situation car ils ne nous croiront jamais, je sais qu'ils vont penser qu'on veut les piéger, je le sais aussi ! Mais si tu as une autre idée à proposer, on t'écoute."

Blaise ne répondit pas, la mâchoire crispée. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucune idée et que c'était la seule qu'il avait mais cela il ne l'avouerais pas tout haut.

"Tant que l'on n'a pas d'autre idée, on tente celle là."

Après un long moment qui parut interminable pour Drago, ils acquiescèrent lentement, Milicent, Pansy puis Blaise. Théodore avait le regard rivé devant lui et les sourcils froncés mais aucun de ses amis ne le remarquèrent.

"Juste une chose !"

Drago roula des yeux mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pansy ?"

"Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'aille à la bibliothèque avec la Miss-je-sais-tout."

Le groupe partit à rire sous le regard médusé du reste de la table. En les entendant, Théodore sursauta, ce qui arrêta rapidement ses amis.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Théo ? "demanda Milicent en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

"Rien, rien, "murmura-t-il en reportant son attention devant lui.

Ses amis se dévisagèrent surpris.

"ça ne marche pas avec nous Théo. Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?" demanda Drago avec curiosité en regardant dans la même direction que lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il fixa ses amis et retourna à sa contemplation.

"Je regardais la table des Gryffondors."

"Quoi ? Déjà ? Tu ne peux pas attendre cinq minutes, on vient juste de prendre la décision, "s'écria Blaise.

Théodore eut un sourire ironique mais ne détourna pas les yeux de la table des Gryffondors.

"Non…je remarque juste qu'ils sont très agités."

"Venant des Gryffondors, ça ne m'étonne pas," se moqua Pansy sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

"Non tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire, retourne toi et juge par toi-même."

De mauvaise grâce et en soupirant, Pansy daigna se retourner et regarder à la table des Gryffondors.

Hermione avait le regard froncé et parlait activement avec son camarade de droite, Seamus Finnigan. Il eut un air désolé et hocha la tête négativement. Ron faisait de même avec son propre voisin Neville Londubat qui eut la même réponse que le précédent Gryffondor. En face d'eux, Dean Thomas, se pencha et leur expliqua quelque chose. Ron et Hermione se redressèrent rapidement et se dévisagèrent avec anxiété. Puis rapidement, l'expression de Hermione changea pour la colère.

Drago haussa un sourcil à ce moment car une réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle et se décida à poser la question à ses camarades.

"Où est Potter ?"

Ses amis eurent les mêmes réflexes que lui, ils jetèrent des regards dans tous les coins de la salle pour voir s'il n'était pas assis ailleurs.

"C'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas avec la sang de bourbe et la belette."

Il reportèrent leur attention sur la table des Gryffondor au moment où ces derniers commençaient à s'agiter en plus et que les discussions allaient bon trains à leur tables. Ron se leva et sortit de la grande salle précipitamment. Hermione et Ginny se levèrent mais pour aller vers la table des Poufsouffles pour Hermione et des Serdaigles pour Ginny. Ce petit manège attira le regard des Professeurs qui commencèrent à se poser des questions à leur tour.

"Quelque chose cloche", murmura Drago. "Ce n'est pas normal, pourquoi Potter n'est pas là ?"

A ce moment précis, Ron choisit de rentrer à nouveau dans la grande salle, un morceau de parchemin à la main et le regard dépité. Il hocha la tête négativement vers sa petite amie qui affichait une mine décomposée.

Le professeur Dumbledore malgré son âge, s'avança rapidement vers le couple suivi de près par le professeur Snape et le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Les cinq Serpentard se dévisagèrent, sentant que toute cette histoire n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les deux Gryffondors et les Professeur tout comme tous leurs congénères. La salle était étrangement silencieuse et tout le monde attendait avec impatience la fin de l'entretien entre les Gryffondor et le directeur.

Soudain, alors que Hermione s'agitait vivement, le professeur Snape eut un rictus en l'entendant, le professeur Mac Gonagall porta une main à sa bouche et regarda le directeur. Ce dernier avait le regard troublé et semblait plus vieux que jamais. Drago eut un mauvais pressentiment, sa mâchoire se crispa et il espérait de tout cœur que le directeur ne prononcerait pas ces mots…ces mots qui mettraient son plan à néant.

Les élèves de la grande salle commencèrent à s'agiter, à faire des messes basses et à chuchoter. La plupart venaient de se rendre compte qu'il manquait le survivant. Dumbledore leva ses mains tremblotantes – Tremblantes ? – en signe d'apaisement.

"S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme," parla-t-il doucement mais sa voix recelait une pointe d'inquiétude. "Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Harry Potter ce matin ?"

Drago ferma doucement les yeux. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait besoin de cet idiot et ce con oui ce con disparaissait. Ils étaient maudits, c'était impossible autrement.

Autour de lui il entendait ses camarades qui devaient se faire les mêmes réflexions que lui. Blaise semblait en grande conversation avec lui-même et son poing se serrait au dessus de la table. Les deux jeunes filles fixaient avec appréhension le directeur, elle ne pouvait détourner leur regard. Théodore fixait ses mains, ses oreilles tendues à l'extrême, espérant entendre le moindre son qui lui indiquerait que quelqu'un allait répondre au directeur. Mais après la question de Dumbledore, la salle était silencieuse.

"Non" souffla Drago.

Pas maintenant, lui criait son esprit.

Ils avaient besoin de cet idiot et il disparaissait. Aujourd'hui ! Précisément aujourd'hui. Il en faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Le destin s'acharnait contre eux.

Il balaya la salle du regard en priant silencieusement qu'un élève se lèverait, se mettrait à parler, qu'il dirait que Potter était simplement fait un tour même à Pré-au-lard, qu'il est enfreint les règles comme il savait si bien le faire. Il se ferait enlevé des points, il aurait des dizaines de retenues mais peu importe, il fallait qu'on sache où il était.

Non encore mieux, il faudrait qu'il fasse une entrée fracassante comme seul lui savait le faire, qu'il réapparaissent dont ne sait où. Peu importait à Drago en faite, du moment qu'on le retrouve et qu'ils puissent réussir leur plan. Potter était, pour le moment, leur seul et unique chance, ce n'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas le moment de jouer à cache cache.

Mais personne ne se leva.

Personne ne parla.

Les portes de la grande salle restèrent closes.

Sans plus attendre, les professeurs se levèrent et rejoignirent le directeur. Ce dernier leur donna des ordres qu'ils ne purent entendre et chacun sortit précipitamment de la grande salle. Les deux Gryffondors se retrouvèrent seul au milieu de l'allée, Hermione baissait la tête et son petit ami lui saisit les épaules en signe de réconfort.

Puis la salle redevint très bruyante, les discussions allaient bon train mais elles avaient toutes un point commun, une même question revenait dans toutes les conversations. Où était Harry Potter ?

Seul Le professeur Mac Gonagall était resté elle aussi, certainement pour surveiller les élèves mais elle avait l'air soucieuse. Drago remarqua qu'au fond de la salle, deux Poufsouffles se levèrent et allèrent en direction du professeur. D'un même mouvement, les élèves se turent et fixèrent ses deux petites Poufsouffles qui se tortillaient dans tous les sens, mal à l'aise en parlant au professeur.

Drago se disait que ses deux filles savaient où il se trouvait sinon pourquoi aurait-elle été lui parler. Un d'entre elle se mordit la lèvre pendant le l'autre parlait en jetant des regards furtifs vers sa camarade. Mac Gonagall eut un sourire indulgent et les remercia d'après ce que Drago put voir. Elle s'adressa ensuite aux deux Gryffondors avant de sortir à son tour de la grande salle.

"Il en a fait exprès", s'écria Blaise, faisant ainsi sursauter ses camarades.

Ses amis firent la moue mais ils pensaient la même chose que lui.

"Le jour où on a vraiment besoin de lui, il n'est pas là. Combien de fois, avant, on aurait voulu que ce jour arrive mais non, c'est quant on à besoin de lui, que ce crétin disparaît", continua Blaise en s'énervant." Et maintenant on fait quoi puisque que Monsieur le survivant a décidé de se faire la belle."

"Ne t'emballe pas", rétorqua Milicent," il a peut être n'importe où. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il aime enfreindre les règles alors ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il soit parti faire un tour et que d'ici quelques minutes, on le voit revenir tout fier de lui."

Milicent tenta de calmer Blaise qui ne semblait pas convaincu. Les autres non plus. Bizarrement, ils sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était passé quelque chose, il le savait.

* * *

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry était resté sans bouger, assis contre cet arbre, à se poser diverses questions. Ses deux filles avaient vu la bouteille, elles avaient vu le sang et elle semblait inquiète. Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu lui, alors qu'il se trouvait à peine à quelques mètres d'elles.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement mais il se stoppa rapidement quand les premiers cheveux rentrèrent en contact avec ses plaies. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de coupures et de sang séché. Il déglutit difficilement et décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard. Il devait aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses mains avant que Ron ou Hermione ne voient ça. S'il voyait ça, il lui poserait beaucoup trop de questions. Déjà qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer sur le pourquoi il n'a pas dormi dans le dortoir avec les autres alors pas besoin d'en rajouter avec des coupures.

Il se décida enfin à se lever et peu sûr de lui, il avança. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du château, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit. La réaction de ses deux filles n'était pas normale. Il accéléra le pas et sans vraiment en prendre conscience, il se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie. Durant sa course, il ne rencontra personne. Il ne savait pas si cela devait le rassurer ou non mais il continua et rapidement, il se retrouva devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Il avança sa main pour pousser la porte mais il s'arrêta en milieu de chemin.

Finalement, il poussa un soupir en se disant que sa réaction était stupide. Il poussa la porte et rentra dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière se trouvait là, seule, en train de ranger des potions. Elle tourna sa tête vers Harry.

Ce geste aurait dû rassurer Harry et pourtant, en voyant le regard qu'elle affichait, il réalisa à nouveau que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fixait Harry de manière étrange en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa tâche.

Depuis quand haussait-elle les épaules en voyant un élèves rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

Harry s'avança vers elle et s'arrête environ a un mètre d'elle. Elle continuait sa tâche sans se préoccuper de Harry.

"Madame Pomfresh, "dit-il d'un voix tremblotante.

Elle ne réagissait pas, continuant de ranger ses potions dans son petit placard. Harry ferma un instant les yeux et tenta de rester calme.

"Madame Pomfresh, r"épéta-t-il plus fort.

Elle l'ignora encore. Harry se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings même si ses coupures lui arrachèrent un gémissement de douleur.

"MADAME POMFRESH !" hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Pas de réaction, même pas un sursaut qui montrerait que toute cette histoire n'est qu'une affreuse blague qu'on lui aurait fait. Harry crispa sa mâchoire et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il leva sa main et la passa devant les yeux de l'infirmière.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Elle ne l'entendait pas, elle ne le voyait pas. Que pouvait-il faire ? Lentement, il détourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, il erra dans les couloirs. Il fixait les tableaux qui discutaient entre eux mais qui ne semblait pas eux non plus le voir. Pourquoi personne ne le voyait ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut une chevelure rousse qui courait.

"RON !"

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa course. Harry partit à sa poursuite et rapidement, ils arrivèrent au dortoir. Harry eut juste le temps de se faufiler à travers l'ouverture du tableau avant qu'il ne se referme. Même la grosse Dame l'ignorait. Ron courut dans le dortoir, Harry sur ses talons. En arrivant dans le dortoir, Ron ne se dirigea pas vers son lit comme il le pensait mais il se pencha sur la valise de Harry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

"Ron qu'est ce que tu fais ? "interrogea-t-il instinctivement.

Mais il se rappela bien vite que personne ne l'entendait, ni le voyait même pas son meilleur ami. Rapidement, Ron en sortit un parchemin vierge.

"OUI," hurla Harry.

Il regarda avidement son ami sortir sa baguette.

Tu es un génie Ron, ne put s'empêcher de penser le survivant.

Harry affichait maintenant un immense sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais au moins, maintenant quelqu'un saura où il était. Ron verrait que son nom clignoterait juste à côté du sien et ensemble, ils pourraient réussir à arranger la situation.

"Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises," dit le rouquin.

Harry serrait les poings d'anticipation et attendait d'un seconde à l'autre une réaction de son ami mais rien. Où du moins, ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il aurait du avoir.

"Harry, où tu es ?"

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et fixa son ami qui était toujours penché sur la carte. Harry déglutit difficilement. Se pouvait-il que…

Harry se pencha sur la carte pour en avoir la certitude. Il détourna rapidement les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, le nom de Ronald Weasley était inscrit mais il n'y avait pas son nom. Il était juste à côté de Ron mais la carte ne l'indiquait pas.

"Où es tu passé Harry," soupira le rouquin.

Il se leva et sortit lentement du dortoir après avoir remis la carte à sa place. A présent seul dans le dortoir, Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il serra les poings au point que ces jointures devinrent blanches. Ses yeux étaient humides mais aucune larme ne coulait.

Tout d'abord ces deux filles, puis l'infirmière et maintenant son meilleur ami.

Hier, il voulait disparaître mais pas comme ça.

Il voulait disparaître pour ne plus rien ressentir mais pas comme ça. Il était toujours là et il souffrait toujours…

…Seul.

* * *

Je sais, c'est assez cruel de couper maintenant alors que tout le monde est dans de sals draps mais j'assume.

Verdict?


End file.
